Fantôme Familier
by Miss piscis
Summary: Et si Aiolia , rencontrer un étranger dans le temple de son frère parti en voyage ? qui es ? Une amitier naissante ? ...Chapitre 3 en ligne.Heu... une petite Reviews ne fait pas de mal ! Merci !
1. Mauvaise journée pour un Lion

Fantôme Familier

Mauvaise journée pour un Lion.

************************************

13 h 45. Entre Maison du Lion et Maison du Cancer.

Aiolia du Lion marchait fièrement vers son temple, d'un pas léger et rapide .Si rapide qu'il manqua de s'entraver. Il réussit à se rattraper de justesse. Ça ne serait pas très glorieux pour un chevalier d'or, surtout devant le petit groupe d'apprentis qui l'attendait impatiemment. Le lion fougueux mais observateur vit Shaka de la Vierge l'attendre à son temple assis pas très loin des apprentis. Ça ne lui fit pas plaisir le voir mais il fallait régler les problèmes de leurs disputes quotidiennes. Une fois arrivé il alla à la rencontre du sixième gardien, il le prit a part laissant le groupe de jeune interloqué.

-Qu'es que tu me veux Shaka ? Siffla-t-il hargneusement.

-Te parler. Répondit son interlocuteur tranquillement.

-Me parler ? Je ne sais pas si ta vu ,mais là je suis occupé, donc fou moi la paix.

-Tes petits cours de frimes attendront Aiolia, cesse de jouer le gamin !

Aiolia repartit de l'autre laissant un Shaka scandalisé. Comment ce Lion avait' il osé lui parlait ainsi ? Décidément il n'avait aucune éducation !

Le Lion alla saluer les apprentis, et les entraîna dans les arènes qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin de la maison du Bélier.

Maison du Scorpion 14h 00.

-Camuuuuuuuuuuuus ! s'il te plait ! viens avec moi ! supplia le malheureux Scorpion.

-Milo, non ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Milo avait essayé et même supplié le Verseau, il n'acceptera pas d'aller s'habiller en costume de carnaval. _Ridicule_ avait pansé Camus, un chevalier des glaces, ne s'abaisse jamais a de t-elle choses.

Mais le Scorpion n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, le chantage, un moyen efficace. Camus était assis sur le luxueux canapé de Milo qui depuis la guerre sainte avait pris des goûts de lux.

-Camus, mon chère Camus ….si tu ne viens pas et si tu ne t'habilles pas comme moi, je te jure que je vais raconter a ton chère disciple tes petites sorties solitaires en boîtes de nuits. Menaça le sournois Milo...

-Tu ne le ferais pas ! Se scandalisa le verseau. .

Pour l'instant se n'est qu'une simple menace, mais si le glaçon s'obstine, le chantage du scorpion aller être mis a exécution.

-Camus chérie, je te laisse deux jours pour y réfléchir. Dis Milo assis dans son fauteuil en cuire, un vers de vin blanc a la main.

-Mon pauvre Milo, a croire que tu vien de me rencontrer, je ne reviens JAMAIS sur mes décisions.

Cette discutions se poursuivi jusqu'à que Camus propose un marché. S'il accepter de venir avec lui au carnaval d'Athènes. Déguisé ridiculement. Le scorpion en échange devait être à ses petits soins pendants une semaine et demie. Le scorpion y avait réfléchi pendant quelques minutes, après mur réflexions, il accepta de mauvaises fois bien sûrs, il aurait préféré que le verseau s'exécute sans demander quelques choses en retour.

Les arènes. 15 h 15

Aiolia s'entraîné avec Masque de mort . Quelques chevaliers d'argent était présent donc Shina du cobra et Marine de l'aigle. La chaleur était bien présente et des apprentis avait les bras chargeais de seau d'eau.

Un apprenti était isolé dans le coin d'une arène avec son maître le chevalier Mû du bélier, Kiki son plus fidèle apprentis s'entrainé a la téléportassions, une capacité donc tous les futurs chevaliers du Bélier devait maîtriser.

-Maître je suis fatigué. Râla le gamin.

-Moi aussi Kiki, approuva le chevalier. Allons-nous assoir avec les autres chevaliers.

Ils s'assirent dans les tribunes, par l'eau apporter par quelques enfants ils se sentirent mieux, possédant pas encore l'âge de commencer un entraînement.

Un peu plus tard, Aiolia hurla de douleur dans l'arène en recevant de pleins fouets l'attaque de Masque de mort qui malheureusement a mal visé.

Il tomba lourdement à terre. Mû se précipita vers Aiolia et examina son bras qui laissé échappé beaucoup de sang à cause d'une plait.

-Qu'es qui a causé ça ? Demanda Mû.

- Masque de mort.

-Masque de mort, ta fait ça ?

-Oui, à cause d'une attaque ! Commença à sénevé le Lion.

-Désolé Aiolia , je n'avais pas vu ..S'excusa maladroitement le cancer.

-C'est rien, dit' il d'un ton ironique en essayant de cacher sa colère.

Le lion détester être découvert ainsi, il se leva difficilement mais pleins de hargne et commença a filet en direction de la sortie de l'arène. Mû le rattrapa et lui soigna son bras, son bras soigné, il murmura un merci froid a Mu et fila en vitesse dans son temple pour pester contre tous.

*******************************************

A suivre …


	2. L'enfant mystérieux

Fantôme Familier

L'enfant Mystérieux

**************************************************

Temple du Lion 17h10

Aiolia était toujours en colère et jeté tout ce qui lui passe par la main contre son lion en or massif. Pourquoi fallait' il que cet imbécile de Cancer l'humilie comme ça ? Et même devant les apprentis ? Décidément cette journée était une journée MAUDITE. Le lion enragé se calma petit à petit, se disant que sa ne valait pas le coup de se mettre dans tout ses êtas pour si peu. Il alla sur son lit se détendre et finalement se coucha, espérant trouver le sommeil. Cinq minutes plus tard, il ne dormait pas, trop occupé par tous les évènements de sa journée maudite.

Il se releva et parti en direction du temple de la vierge. En route, il entendit une douce musique venir beaucoup plus haut. Intrigué, il la suivi, comme quelque chose de bienveillant, une jolie musique, très jolie même . Après avoir passé le temple de la Vierge ou heureusement pour lui son gardien n'était pas ici. Pareille pour le temple de la Balance. Une fois qui fut entré dans le temple de Milo, il l'appela, en vain, personnes, où sont' ils passés ?

**********************************************

Il commença a s'inquiété. Puis il monta au temple du sagittaire espérant trouver son frère, mais non il n'était pas là, il était parti en voyage. Il se dirigea dans le salon, et vit avec surprise que Milo, Shaka, Camus, Aphrodite, Docko, et Shura était assis chacun sur un tabouret autour d'un enfant, cet enfant avait environ 12 ans ou même moins...

-Q…que faites vous là ? Réussi a articulé le lion encore sous le choc.

-C'est cet enfant qui nous a alerté .répondit calmement Camus en se tournant vers lui.

-Qui est tu ?

-…

-Pourquoi ne répondit' il pas ? Se posa bêtement la question Milo.

-Aucune idée. Il a l'air d'un simple humain a priori. Soupçonna Camus.

-Et d'où vient cette musique ? Interrogea Aiolia.

Tout le monde, se retourna vers lui, qui se senter tout d'un coup visé comme s'il en était la cause. La musique se fit plus forte et il, parti en direction de la chambre de son ainé. Dès qu'il y entra tout était en ordre, comme quand il était petit. Seul une chose n'était pas à sa place. Un piano, un piano n'avait jamais mis le pied ici. Le mystère était surtout comment le piano réussît a jouer alors que la chambre ne contiens pas un humain.

Hurlement de peur d'Aiolia.

...

-Aiolia ?! Aiolia ?! Cria Docko.

Il se précipita dans la chambre du sagittaire et le trouva collé et adossé au mûr face au piano.

Le lion tremblé. Il se retourna face à Docko en tremblant.

Le reste des autres ors arrivèrent en courant à la suite de la balance.

-Le pia….pia….pia…piano...il joue…tout …_seul_…dit t-il apeuré.

-qu….quoi ?! .

En effet la balance releva la tête vers le piano et poussa un cri de peur et sorti précipitamment du temple du sagittaire le visage blanc comme un caché d'aspirine. Les autres en font de même, il ne resté que Milo.

-Sortons vite, proposa le scorpion qui n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus dans cette chambre. Il empoigna Aiolia et le traina rapidement en dehors de cette chambre.

Ils restèrent dans le salon pétrifier parce qu'ils venaient de voir. Seul l'enfant les regarder avec un sourire enfantin, il avait des yeux d'un vert émeraude et des cheveux en bataille plutôt brun, pour être directe il ressemblé étrangement à Aiolia lui-même.

Le lion et le scorpion se regardé quelques fois, ce demandant ce que l'enfant faisait encore là. Il était là assis sur un fauteuil regardant bêtement les deux saints d'or avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu habite ou petit ? demanda Milo en approchant espérant qui lui répondrait, mais ….pas de réponse une nouvelle fois.

-Il doit être muet, informa Aiolia qui connaissait les enfants mieux que le scorpion.

- Muet ? Sa va arrangée notre affaire soupira ennuyeusement Milo.

-Si il est orphelin je crois que l'un de nous deux va devoir sans occupé.

_Rêve toujours ! Je ne vais pas prendre un gamin, je ne suis pas une nounou. _Pansa le scorpion sur de lui toujours en fixant l'enfant de plus près.

-Je crois que ça sera moi qui vais m'en occupé finalement tu ne ferais pas un bon parent, au faite Milo bien que tu ne sois pas une nounou ce n'est qu'un enfant en début d'adolescence, dit' il d'un ton cassant.

Honteux le scorpion se maudit.

Aiolia parti avec le gamin en direction du temple du scorpion pour traverser à sa suite celui de la balance et celui de la vierge.

******************************************************

Palais du pope 20h00.

Sion était en train de lire une lettre de la réincarnation d'Athéna, Saori Kido était au Japon.

_Cher Sion._

_Je suis ravi de prendre des vacances..J'espère que tu ne t'ennuis pas trop ! Dès que je serais de retour, je te donnerais des vacances._

_Les chevaliers de bronze sont avec moi et je suis en train de régler quelques affaires de la fondation._

_Saori Kido._

Une lettre ? Sens n'était pas vraiment une .Sion soupira, c'est vraiment que dans le sanctuaire, on ne pouvait pas avoir une vraie vie. Et puis on s'ennuyé ferme.

Tout ce que l'on pouvait faire c'était aller chercher des pommes dans le verger, s'entraîner dans les arènes, rendre visite à ses amies ou encore aller dans les crics ou les grottes près de la mer.

Et puis quelques fois des chevaliers venaient lui demander s'ils pouvaient passer une journée à Athènes. Il ne pouvait pas leurs refuser ça.

Il sortit de ses pansées et quelqu'un frappa à la porte immense.

-Entrer ! ordonna Le pope.

Ce qui vit le mit de meilleure humeur.

***************************************

A suivre ….


	3. Tu me rapelle quelqu'un

Fantôme Familier.

Tu me rappelle quelqu'un.

************************************************

Bonjour ou bonsoir.

Excusez-moi vraiment pour les fautes d'orthographe. !! Bonne lecture.

Temple du Lion. 20 h 30

Une demis heure était passée et Aiolia était revenu suivi de près par le docile et mystérieux garçon. Le jeune garçon affichait toujours un sourire béta.

Aiolia alla s'assoir en face du garçon sur son canapé en velours. Un silence s'installa entre eux et Aiolia ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne connaissait rien de cet enfant et ne l'avait jamais vu.

L'autre ne semblait pas gêné ni perdu. Son regard fixe et profond se mêla avec celui du Lion. Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes et Aiolia brisa le silence soudainement.

Tu viens d'où ? demanda t'il curieux mais avec une certaine froideur.

…

Il ne lui répondit pas. Mais dans son esprit Aiolia reçu un message mentale. _Je ne sais pas, pourquoi vous me demandé vous cette question chevalier du Lion ._ Le lion resta figé par cette réponse, ou plutôt par la façon d'on il la dit. Il se concentra quelque secondes en fermant les yeux et détecta aucun cosmos.

Mentalement il lui répondit : _Pourquoi ? Parce que je te connais pas, et parce que je ne t'ais jamais vu au sanctuaire . _Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes avant qu'Aiolia l'entraine vers les temples du bas, ils arrivèrent au temple du Cancer.

Aiolia hésita un moment, es une bonne chose d'amenai un enfant a Masque de mort ? Le lion se dit de toute manière, qu'il ne quitterait pas l'enfant des yeux.

-_Entre. _ordonna Aiolia.

Le jeune garçon s'exécuta et entra dans le quatrième temple suivit de très près par le chevalier du Lion. L'enfant frissonna quand il senti l'air glacé habiter ce temple. Malgré que le gardien de ce temple et « changeait » il resté du moins agressif. Une fois à la moitié du temple, une silhouette grande et sombre les rattrapa et se posta devant eux.

Tien, tien Aiolia que me vos ta visite…avec… ce…ce gamin ? demanda avec un ton ironique et un air typiquement supérieur face à l'enfant.

Angelo, ne perdons pas de temps ! a tu déjà vu cet enfant. Parce que moi jamais.

Le cancer s'en ficher pas mal.

-Aucune idée, tu crois que je m'amuse à les regarder ?

-Laisse tomber Angelo, tes vraiment pas coopératif.

Le Lion et l'enfant se dirigèrent vers la sortie sous l'œil moqueur du cancer. Le jeune garçon avançait toujours en premier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au temple des gémeaux, Aiolia lui passa devant et entama la marche. A cet instant, lorsque on n'était dans la totalité du temple des deux frères, on n'entendait clairement les rires, ceux en particulier du vicieux et rusé Kanon des gémeaux et ex marina de Poséidon. Le deuxième gardien du troisième temple avait senti l'arrivé du chevalier du Lion mais n'avait pas senti l'autre présence accompagnante. Il se leva et éteignit la télévision dernièrement sorti en magasin.

Kanon enfila ses pantoufles bleues. Et sortit du salon en baillant aux corneilles. Rester devant la télé toute la journée n'était guère bon pour la santé. Lorsqu'il sortit de son repère, il tomba nez a nez avec le Lion qui de sa carrure imposante caché un jeune enfant. Le gémeaux eu la même réaction que le Cancer quand il le vit.

-Alors Aiolia, tu joue les baby-sitters ? Taquina t'il avec de son air le plus malicieux.

-Laisse tomber Kanon, _désespérant… _a tu déjà vu cet enfant ?

-Non, et toi et le gamin vous voulez bien mangez avec moi ? Je vais commander des pizzas, mon frangin n'est pas là. Proposa le dragon des mers.

-Heu…

Il lança un regard interrogateur envers son jeune inconnu, et l'enfant haussa les épaules toujours son petit sourire collé aux lèvres. Kanon les invita dans le salon tout crasseux, Aiolia alla s'assoir dans un coin du canapé, sans doute encore le seul endroit propre du salon .Quand au jeune garçon, lui regardais avec dégout les meubles poussiéreux et les chips écrasé sur le carrelage.

De la cuisine on pouvait entendre la voix forte et grave de Kanon, commandant deux grosses Pizzas, bourrée de fromage .

-_Chevalier Aiolia, ce temple est vraiment dégoutant. _Transmis t'il télépathiquement.

_-C'est le temple des Gémeaux, Saga va vite remettre tout ça dans l'ordre._

L'enfant ne répondit plus, se rendit comte qu'il venait d'insulter la demeure d'un chevalier d'or, il se senti gêné jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kanon.

-Santé ! Tendit son verre le Gémeaux.

-Santé ! fit de même Aiolia.

Seul, le jeune enfant mangé calmement la moitié d'une pizza généreusement offert par le gardien du troisième temple.

En pleins milieux du repas Kanon sortit de la cuisine en supposant qu'il devait livrer quelques choses dans les toilettes. Dégouté le jeune garçon laissa sur le rebord de la table le bout de pizza à moitié croqué. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et tourna le dos à Aiolia qui était assis à sa droite. L'état de se temple le dégouté de plus en plus. Même la cuisine qu'était normalement une pièce propre et apte a préparé à manger était remplit de boîte vide ou a moitié entamé.

Le Gémeaux revint bruyamment en informant joyeusement que son équipe préférer, l'Espagne avait gagné la victoire contre les Anglais. Il se rassit et manqua de faire tomber sa pare de pizza parterre.

-Oups.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Aiolia qui ne l'avait pas vu revenir.

-Laisse tombé…le rembarra Kanon.

Le repas se termina normalement, Kanon insista pour son ami le Lion reste avec lui pour regarder un film cochon, profitant de l'absence de son frère .Mais a Aiolia refusa prétendant qu'il devait voir Marine le soir même, chose fausse, le chevalier de l'Aigle l'avait quitté. Le lion était quelqu'un d'étourdit mais s'avait tout de même mentir étrangement bien.

Le jeune homme et Aiolia sortirent de temple pour remonter tranquillement vers le temple du Lion. Arrivés devant Aiolia fit briller son cosmos doré très visible dans la nuit et approcha sa main jusqu'à quelle touche sa porte. La porte s'ouvrit devant lui laissant derrière un jeune enfant aux yeux gonflé pas du tout impressionné.

Aiolia rentra dans son temple suivit de sa trouvaille. Il s'affala dans son siège rouge en cuire faisant voler ses chaussures qui atterrirent devant la cheminée. Le jeune homme rentra lui aussi mes avec timidité.

Il détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvé et constata que cela n'avait rien avoir avec le troisième temple, il enlevât ses chaussures en cuire les posa proprement devant le palier et alla s'assoir en face du Lion.

-Bon tu peux parler maintenant que nous somme tous seuls. Signala Aiolia.

-D'accord…comme vous voudrez .Répondit avec méfiance le jeune garçon mais toujours courtois .

Aiolia cru rêver l'espace d'un instant, sa voix, elle était exactement comme celle de son frère étant beaucoup plus jeune. Bizarrement Aiolia se senti troublé par cette voix commune, et se dit que après tout des centaines de gens pouvaient avoir la même voix .Cependant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouvé sa anormale.

-Hum…comment t'appelle tu ?

Le jeune garçon se sentit gêné, comme si quelques choses le bloqué.

-Je m'appelle ...heu…A…Alex .Dit' il méfiant .Après cette révélation, il respira un bon coup pour évacuer son angoisse.

-Ravi de te rencontrer Alex ! dit Aiolia enchanté.

************************************************

A suivre ….


End file.
